


Wolfstar Texting

by Stars_and_Scars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_and_Scars/pseuds/Stars_and_Scars
Summary: Wolfstar drives James crazy so he resorts to unconventional methods.
Relationships: Remus x Sirius - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Wolfstar Texting

James’ phone pinged for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Sirius: He’s so dreamy I think I’m in love with him.

Shaking his head, he flopped back down on his bed and sighed. Remus and Sirius had been at this for months now, obsessing over eachother in secret and coming to James with all their problems. Those lovesick fools were both too blind to see that the other was just as smitten, and it was starting to get on James’ nerves. He knew that they were perfect for eachother, if only they’d just open their damn eyes!

Ping!

Remus: I wanna tell him that I love him but I’m so nervous.

Frustrated, James typed back what was meant to be “just tell him” but came out more like “fuckin telim alredy” (it was 3 in the morning and he was too lazy for full words).

Remus: I can’t! What if he doesn’t love me back and I lose him!

At that moment, James made a decision. Picking up his phone with both hands, he mae a group chat with Remus, Sirius and himself. He sent one message, and then removed himself.

James: You’re in love with eachother. I’m going to sleep. I’d better not get another message until the reasonable hour of 9am. Use protection.

In two different rooms on opposite sides of the school, two hearts stopped. Frantic typing was followed by more shock. The boys stayed up until 7 the next morning just texting. They had no idea that this was the beginning of a love worthy of a thousand movies.

But there was one person who did know. His name was James Potter, and he was lying in his room with a smile on his face.


End file.
